Silent Ones
by AlythSenpai
Summary: She was gone. Luna was gone and Doflamingo was the one that had to deal with the loss of a family member and of the only woman he had loved. She was no longer present and the only thing he had left of her was the memories of her and that necklace


**Silent Ones**

 __ ** _I remember it well_**

 ** _I asked you not to go_**

 ** _But all I heard was the screaming silence of the wind._**

 ** _And jsut like the wind will always blow through the leaves_**

 ** _I will always remember this as our last lost chance._**

Doflamingo was sitting on his couch, in front of the large pool of the castle of Dressrosa.

Ruling over a kingdom had its perks, one of them living in luxury, but what did it matter to the man in question? Sure he had his family with him there and could have any woman at his disposal but none would substitute the one that had, somehow, managed to get a full grasp of his heart. She didn't show much affection to him as she usually shown to his younger brother and yet she was completely unaware of how the man had felt for her.

Doflamingo didn't blame her at all: he was never one to show much affection towards someone even though he tried his best to do so towards her.

Her name was Luna, a woman that had been with the Doflamingo family since Law had joined in. She was a fair woman, strong yet a bit on the chubby side, shorter than him by 3 feet and a few inches but still taller than most women; her hair had the most beautiful tone of dark cherry colour that was always caught in a high ponytail, with a few braids caught up in it; her eyes were of a light hazel tone that changed colour depending on the season.

And he missed her but there was nothing he could do now. He had no time travelling ability to turn back to two years ago and prevent what had happened. A man like him, with all the power he had, had felt completely incapable of saving a family member.

Unable to save her.

Powerless.

He reached to his pants' pocket and pulled out a small necklace that held two rings: a silver one with a carving that read 'Sunlight' and a black metal ring that had carved the word 'Moonlight'. The silver one was the ring she had worn when Corazon was alive while his younger brother had the black one. When Doflamingo had killed him because of his treason, Luna was unable to leave everything of Corazon behind, bringing the ring and wearing it on a necklace along with her own.

"Young Master, you're spacing out again." A woman that was sitting next to him, rubbing her hand against his naked chest, worry crossing her eyes for a split second.

The blond man only grunted, getting up from the couch and heading inside, walking towards the throne room where he knew that he would be alone. The four tall chairs stood in the middle, the only source of colour in the nearly empty stone room.

Doflamingo let his body fall onto the heart shaped chair, looking out the large window as his mind dwindled back to the last moment he had seen the woman.

 **-x-**

 _It was raining heavily, a weather that was unlikely for a kingdom such as Dressrosa and Doflamingo couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy towards it._

 _"_ _Luna…" He called out almost like a song as he casually strolled by the long hallways of the castle. He hadn't seen the woman in a while, something that worried him to a certain extent. It had been a long time since she had warmed his bed as well and he had missed her. He headed to her bedroom and opened the door, finding a clean and empty room. She wasn't there._

 _Two things caught his attention: there was a small piece of paper on the mahogany desk and the bathroom door was slightly ajar._

 _The tall man headed to the desk, his long fingers grabbing the small piece of paper and read the only sentence that was written there: 'I've missed you, Cora-san.'_

 _Alarms rang in his head as he unconsciously rushed towards the bathroom, slamming the door open but found no one there. He wanted to keep his normal cool but didn't seem to pull himself into that state. Instead of casually walking out of the room, his pace was quick, almost frantic but not to the point of actually running towards the places where she could be, out of the top of his head. He didn't find her at the pool, nor in the dining room. Luna wasn't in any of the living rooms and he was completely neglecting the DonQuixote family members that were either questioning or just looking at him._

 _"_ _What's the matter, Young Master?" It was Baby 5's voice that reached his ears, making him stop on his tracks and look back at her._

 _"_ _Nothing, Baby 5. Have you seen Luna around?" He asked, trying to ease away his panicked state by placing his hands in his pockets as casually as he could manage._

 _"_ _Not really but I can go look for her." She offered quickly, enthusiasm showing in her eyes as she found herself being useful for someone._

 _"_ _Thank you but there's no need. I'll find her eventually."_

 _"_ _But, Young Master…"_

 _He only nodded a silent 'no' to her and walked away towards the throne room, the last place he could think that she could be in. The double doors were slightly open, a sight that made his heart rush in a way that he did not enjoy._

 _It wasn't the rush he felt whenever he killed someone or when he had sex with a woman._

 _It wasn't a good kind of rush at all._

 _Before he knew it, his feet were stomping towards the doors, his hands slamming them open as his eyes caught the sight of the back of the four throne-like chairs with the shape of the four symbols of a deck of cards._

 _And there she was… Sitting on the chair that had the heart shape. Her back was turned to him, her frame hidden away under her loose, long hair._

 _"_ _Luna…" He called out, his voice shaking lightly, much to his surprise. No answer from the woman and he knew already why._

 _He knew why she didn't answer from the moment his eyes fell upon the chair. Under it there was a puddle that had the same red tone as the chair along with a small blade. He treaded carefully in front of the chair as he saw the image that he had never dreamed of seeing._

 _There she was, sitting down on the chair, eyes closed and on her hands, she was holding a small piece of paper that was partially tainted red from her blood. On her ring finger of her left hand she had her silver ring while on the right one was the black one that had belonged to Corazon._

 _Doflamingo's large hand reached out to the paper, picking it up and reading its content: 'I love you.'_

 _It was his younger brother's handwriting that was carefully written just for that woman to keep close to her. And she had done exactly that for the past eleven years without him noticing it at all._

 _The blond man carefully placed the paper on the chair next to him, the Diamond Chair before he returned his attention to the woman._

 _She was wearing a white summer dress where the bottom part was now stained._

 _Death was something that he had dealt with plenty of times in the past and yet he felt sick with the sight of her dead body. The pale skin that gave her an almost angelical look made him uneasy and… alone. She wasn't there anymore to deny him of any of his requests or breathe out one of her quirky remarks at him that always seemed to amuse him._

 _Luna was no longer capable of touching him like she would carelessly do sometimes, caressing his cheek by stretching out as much as she could and he would only chuckle and lean down to meet her touch. A sweet touch that somehow eased away any kind of anger he was feeling at the time._

 _His fingers passed over her wrists that were cut open, the blood slightly dried and glued against her skin. There was still some warmth emanating from it, bringing some kind of twisted comfort to him and yet he still felt a strong squeeze tugging at his heart._

 _He carefully picked her light body, holding her frame close to him before he sat on the same exact chair that she had been, rocking ever so lightly and brushing her dark cherry coloured hair._

 _Even in death she was beautiful._

 _Even in death she looked so perfect._

 _He removed his sunglasses, allowing himself to see her in her true colours instead of having her shaded a different tone because of the coloured lenses. His blue eyes met her closed ones, before they looked at her lips where the sweetest of smiles was drawn and, after so long of showing only rage, sarcasm and sadism, he allowed himself to let the pain in his heart push him towards a pool of emotions he had denied himself of. He rested his face against her hair, letting it dry away the silent tears that rushed down his cheeks, taking in her scent that was fading away so quickly._

 _He made no sound what so ever as he wept for the loss he had suffered. She had been a member of his family and a woman that had managed to make way into his heart._

 _After just a few moments, his tears subsided and Doflamingo turned his attention to the large windows in front of him, still rocking her small body back and forth._

 _"_ _Young Master…" A male voice called out from the entrance and he recognized it as being Señor Pink. "Is everythi-…" He fell silent when he processed the scenario in front of him, seeing his captain on edge and so different from usual._

 _"_ _Everything is fine, Señor Pink." Doflamingo's voice was almost a whisper but it was calm as the large blond man got up from the chair, placed his shades back on his face and carried the woman in his large arms. "Prepare a funeral for her."_

 _He said nothing, nodding only as a response as the shorter man looked at the pale figure of Luna._

 _"_ _Do you want to keep anything from her, Young Master?" Señor pink asked and Doflamingo nodded lightly, removing the already cold rings from her partially rigid fingers. "She will be dearly missed."_

 **-x-**

Opening the window of the throne room, Doflamingo used his devil fruit to go as quickly as possible to a small garden in the back of the castle where a lonely grave was standing.

There was a small bouquet of white flowers resting on the grass. Most likely Baby 5 had placed it there, paying her respects.

The king just stood there, in front of the grave, letting the faint wind mess his short blond hair as his eyes scanned the stone grave slowly. There was no smile on his lips nor a scowl on his face. Instead he had a nearly emotionless expression as he placed the necklace that held the two rings on the stone grave.

"I will no longer visit your grave." His voice was clear and clean, reaching the ears of whomever was nearby or wanted to listen to him. "I have to move on and I can't keep holding onto to that." He returned his hands to his pockets and sighed. "It belongs to you." Slowly, a faint smile appeared on his lips before he turned around and started to walk away. "I've missed you but this is goodbye, my sweet Luna."

 **A/N:**

 **Well that was a bit emotional… Especially when I'm writing this to the sound of 'Please don't Go' by SHINee (Even though it's only Onew and Jonghyun singing). Go listen to it. It's very beautiful.**

 **Now the idea for this short story is that I wanted to show a more human side to Doflamingo. Something actually emotional coming out from him on his somewhat present days but also a bit dramatic. I have had this idea for quite a while and I am happy of how it came out. I am currently working on four different fanfictions: one of One Piece (surprise surprise xD I should really put a pause to the One Piece ones), another of Hakuouki, a third one of Gangsta and a fourth one of Berserk.**

 **This is actually part of one of the many One Piece fanfictions that is currently on stand by. I will probably release an actual fully developed story in the future but not for now. I'm not working on this currently because... well... Look at all the others I'm doing xD besides I want to do other fanfictions BESIDES One Piece xD**

 **As always, I do not own One Piece! It belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

 **I only own Luna.**


End file.
